


The Truth Behind Lie

by velrenxy_rhoven



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Break Up, Drama, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Leona mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Malleus karena ia harus bertunangan dengan Vil. Tetapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Leona memang menganggap hubungannya dengan Malleus hanya sebatas pengisi waktu luang?Rated M for sexual content conversation
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit, Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> The Truth Behind Lie © velrenxy_rhoven
> 
> Mau menegaskan main pairing disini LeonaxMalleus kok ;)  
> Dan chapternya mungkin gabakal banyak juga. Sekitar 2-3 chapter aja (๑•ᴗ•๑) 
> 
> Setelah cerita lalu TreyxRiddle sekarang giliran LeonaxMalleus. OTP-ku ada beberapa sih disini ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

_"I want to break up with you."_

Kata itu tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun didalam benak Malleus. Ia memandang Leona dengan tatapan tidak percaya, mungkin ia salah mendengar apa yang baru pasangannya katakan. Memang hubungan mereka diawali dengan segala rasa kebencian dan permusuhan, tidak ada hari diantara mereka tanpa pertengkaran kecil, meski menurut orang lain pertengkaran mereka sungguh tidak berarti atau mungkin masuk akal. Tetapi bagaikan sebuah karma, rasa cinta ternyata dapat bertumbuh dibalik rasa benci. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa perasaan cinta dan benci hanya berbeda tipis 'kan? 

"Apa yang kau maksud...Leona?"

"Kau dengar perkataanku dengan jelas. Aku mau kita berpisah." 

"Tapi...kenapa? Kenapa sekarang? Kita baik-baik saja, 'kan? Aku rasa aku tidak pernah menyinggung apapun?" 

Memang keduanya mengikat kata cinta dengan bahasa mereka sendiri. Mereka tidak sama dengan kekasih lain pada umumnya. Meskipun hal ini diawali dengan Leona yang langsung menyetubuhi Malleus, tetapi setelah ia menemukan betapa kompatibelnya mereka berdua, beberapa kali ia mengajak Malleus untuk mengadu kasih dengannya. Meski hanya kontak fisik pada awalnya, tetapi lambat laut sebuah perasaan muncul diantara keduanya, meskipun butuh waktu begitu lama hingga keduanya saling menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka memiliki ketertarikan lebih dari aktifitas fisik semata. 

Leona yang saat itu sedang berdiri membelakangi Malleus menggaruk kepalanya. Kemudian ia menengok kebelakang, dimana Malleus masih berbaring diatas ranjang. "Besok aku akan bertunangan." jedanya. "Jadi, lebih baik kita berpisah."

Bagaikan disambar oleh petir, Malleus membuka lebar matanya. Ia menatap Leona dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Mengapa ia masih bersama dengannya bila tahu ia memiliki tunangan? Apa selama ini Leona hanya menjadikannya mainan semata ketika ia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya? 

_Apakah arti keberadaannya selama ini bagi Leona?_

"Kau...tidak pernah berkata apapun sebelumnya tentang hal ini." 

"Ck... Mana kutahu? Pihak keluargaku juga seenaknya memutuskan hal ini. Lagipula karena aku anak kedua, tidak ada yang terlalu peduli dengan siapa aku akan menikah." 

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa bilang bila kau bersama denganku." 

"Ha..." Leona tersenyum sinis. "Mana mungkin aku bisa terang-terangan mengatakan hal itu. Kau tahu siapa dirimu? Malleus Draconia, namamu cukup terkenal bahkan dikalangan keluargaku. Lagipula, selama ini aku bersama denganmu karena kita cocok dalam melakukan _sex_." 

Malleus tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Baginya, ucapan Leona sudah membuktikan bahwa selama ini cintanya hanya sepihak pada Leona. Ia terlanjur untuk menyayanginya, terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya. Tetapi, apa yang ia dapatkan sekarang? 

"...sudah cukup." Suara Malleus merendah, pandangannya terasa begitu hampa. Cukup untuk membuat Leona merasakan aura yang cukup gelap padanya. **"Jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi didepanku."** Malleus menghentakkan tangannya setelah ia mengumpulkan pakaian miliknya. Kemudian ia menghilang dari kamar milik ketua Savanaclaw tersebut. 

Karena bagi Malleus, Leona hanya menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan untuk membuang waktu luangnya semata.

.  
.  
.

Lilia menarik selimut Malleus, kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang miliknya. "Sampai kapan kau mau bermain dengan _tamagotchi_ -mu!? Keluar dari kamar ini!" Suara Lilia meninggi, dan ia mulai kesal dengan sikap Malleus yang sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Makin lama sifat Malleus sudah menjadi jiplakan ketua Ignihyde bila sudah berurusan dengan _game_ kesayangannya. "Kerjakan tugasmu, Malleus! Masa ketua dorm malah enak-enak bermain _tamagotchi_?"

Malleus menarik kembali selimut miliknya. "Biarkan aku, Lilia. Toh tidak akan ada yang peduli bila aku tidak ada juga." 

"Jangan berkata begitu, Malleus-sama! Tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang khawatir, salah satunya adalah aku!" Sebek Zigvolt datang dengan suara menggelegar yang penuh semangat. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi teh dan kue. Berhubung Malleus tidak keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan dan makan siang, ia membawakan cemilan untuk Malleus. Silver yang datang disebelah Sebek hanya mengikuti Sebek dalam diam, tetapi mata Silver tidak pernah berbohong. Ia menatap Malleus dengan tatapan 'apa-yang-kau-lakukan-ketua-tidak-becus'. Yah, meskipun ia dan Lilia membesarkan bahkan merawat Silver sejak keduanya menemukannya, tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia tumbuh menjadi anak durhaka yang tidak sopan pada orangtuanya. Meski begitu, kenyataannya ia masih tetap peduli pada Malleus dan ikut berkumpul didalam kamarnya. 

Lilia lalu duduk disamping Malleus, ia membuka ponsel miliknya. "Oh! Kau tahu hari ini ada berita heboh!" Bisa dibilang Lilia bahkan masih lebih _up-to-date_ dibandingkan dengan Malleus bila berhubungan dengan informasi dan gossip. Lilia kemudian mengarahkan ponsel miliknya agar teman-temannya dapat melihatnya. "Hot News! Leona Kingscholar bertunangan dengan Vil Schoenheit." 

Jantung Malleus nyaris berhenti ketika ia mendengar kabar tersebut. Vil? Leona dengan Vil? Ketua Savanaclaw dengan ketua Pomefiore? 

Malleus tertawa sinis. Cukup membuat perhatian ketiga rekannya teralih untuk menatap dirinya. "Sungguh konyol." 

Mungkin bagi Lilia, Sebek, dan Silver. Pertunangan ini memang tidak lebih dari musuh bebuyutan yang sedang menebar garam pada musuhnya. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengetahui hubungan diantara Malleus dan Leona sebelumnya. Hal yang mereka tahu hanya keduanya selalu bermusuhan semenjak datang ke _Night Raven College._ Bahkan kejadian saat jubah mereka tertukar, mereka masih ingat bagaimana Leona memancing emosi Malleus. 

Sebek masih memandang layar ponsel miliknya dengan seksama. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka bila mereka berdua ternyata bertunangan? Atau ini hanya keputusan sepihak? Sejak awal aku tidak menemukan kedekatan diantara mereka?" 

Lilia kemudian menarik kembali ponselnya, lalu menggeser beranda akun milik Vil yang sama sekali tidak memiliki _hint_ maupun keterkaitan apapun dengan pertunangannya. Mengesampingkan bahwa saat ini Leona sebenarnya menjalin pertunangan dengan sosok pria juga.

Hati Malleus serasa terkoyak dengan beberapa hal. Ia menyangka bahwa tunangan yang dipilih oleh keluarga Leona adalah sesosok wanita. Tetapi tidak. Kenyataannya ia adalah pria. Terlebih lagi mengapa harus sosok yang ia kenal juga? Apa yang membedakannya dengan Vil? Mereka juga sama-sama pria. Apa karena dimata mereka kharisma Vil begitu menawan? Apa karena Vil tidak menakutkan seperti dirinya? Apa karena ia populer? Tidak seperti dirinya yang dibenci bahkan dijauhi oleh kebanyakan orang? 

"Vil selebriti, mana mungkin ia mencampur kehidupan sosialnya dengan kehidupan pribadi. Kita tahu berapa banyak jumlah pengikutnya. Kecuali bila ia memang sudah serius seperti ini, ia akan membeberkannya di publik." Kini giliran Silver yang berbicara. 

Lilia lalu mematikan layarnya. Malleus bisa bernafas lega karena ia tidak ingin mendengar informasi lain yang berhubungan dengan Leona dan Vil. Cukup membayangkannya saja sudah membuat emosinya memuncak. 

"Tampaknya rapat ketua dorm nanti akan terdengar menarik." Lilia tersenyum penuh arti, namun Malleus tidak ingin mengerti arti dibalik senyum milik Lilia. Mungkin saja sebenarnya ia tahu hubungan Malleus dengan Leona namun ia memilih untuk diam. Biar bagaimana pun, Lilia hidup sudah lebih lama dibanding dengan dirinya, meskipun penampilah fisiknya bisa memalsukan umur aslinya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> The Truth Behind Lie © velrenxy_rhoven

_Malleus perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar sebuah gerakan disampingnya. Leona Kingscholar, pemuda yang tidak ia sangka akan menarik perhatian miliknya._

_"Huh?" Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat Malleus yang terbangun. "Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_Malleus menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum ia bangkit duduk. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa...ini?" Malleus memegang sekitar lehernya ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak familiar berdiam dilehernya._

_"Hadiah...untukmu."_

_"...kalung? Kau memberiku kalung?" Tanya Malleus kemudian saat ia selesai meraba benda yang diberikan oleh Leona._

_"Itu bukan sembarang kalung karena terbuat dengan proses khusus. Jadi berterimakasihlah padaku!" Senyumnya sambil menunjukkan wajah bangga._

_"Terimakasih." Balas Malleus tanpa ragu, membuat Leona terkejut karena secepat itu Malleus mengatakan hal tersebut. Mendapati ekspresi yang tidak diharapkan, ia kemudian membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh disamping Malleus._

_"Hey, biarkan aku memegang telingamu?" Pinta Malleus secara tiba-tiba._

_Leona mendengus. "Heh? Kau ngajak berantem ya?"_

_"Ayolah, aku ingin mengelus kepalamu."_

_"100 tahun terlalu cepat untukmu!" Cibir Leona kemudian. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya dan berdiam diatas Malleus saat ini, memegang dagu milik Malleus sebelum perlahan menjilat bibir tersebut._

_"Fufufu ~ " Malleus mengeluarkan tawa khas miliknya. Kemudian tangannya ia lingkarkan disekitar leher Leona untuk menariknya lebih dekat, dan keduanya mengunci jarak diantara mereka dengan ciuman yang intens. Dan begitulah mereka menghabiskan malam mereka._

_._

_._

_._

Bagi Malleus Draconia, masa-masa ia bersama dengan Leona adalah masa terindah baginya. Hanya Leona satu-satunya sosok yang tidak takut pada eksistensi dirinya dan lebih memilih untuk melawan dirinya dibandingkan bersembunyi atau kabur layaknya kebanyakan orang. Lamunan miliknya buyar ketika suara Riddle memanggil namanya berulang kali. 

"..us...Malleus!!" Kedua mata milik Malleus kini otomatis terarah pada Riddle. Ah, benar juga, saat ini mereka berkumpul untuk membicarakan _festival_ sekolah, dan semua ketua _dorm_ diundang untuk membicarakan hal ini. 

Miris sekali bagi Malleus, justru disaat dia tidak ingin melihat sosok Leona, ia malah mendapat undangan untuk _meeting_ , hal yang selalu dilupakan oleh ketua _dorm_ lain. Padahal dengan senang hati ia tidak masalah bila ia kembali dilupakan. Tetapi bagaikan tamparan keras dimukanya, ia harus berhadapan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Lebih parahnya lagi, calon tunangan mantan-nya kini duduk disebelahnya. Melihat mereka bersandingan begitu sudah membuat perasaan Malleus bergejolak.

"Ah maaf.. Ada apa?" Tanya Malleus lagi, memastikan Riddle agar ia mengerti keadaan. Riddle menghela nafas sebelum ia kembali menjelaskan apa yang baru dikatakan olehnya. "Sebentar lagi akan ada _festival_ , dan salah satu dalam acaranya akan mengikut sertakan _dorm_ Diasomnia juga. Dan sebagai perwakilan ketua dorm, akan ada sesi dimana kita akan melawan beberapa murid baru untuk mengetes kemampuan mereka." 

Jujur saja, mata Malleus tidak bisa untuk fokus pada sosok Riddle ketika ia menjelaskan kembali acara yang dimaksud. Sesekali ia akan mencuri pandang pada sosok Leona dan Vil yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi Vil yang cukup dekat dengan Leona. "Tidak masalah bagiku." Balas Malleus kemudian. 

Riddle kemudian melihat kearah Azul. Meminta ketua _dorm_ Octavinelle untuk mengambil alih situasi. "Baiklah, form-nya tolong segera isi dan berikan padaku lagi ya. Batas waktunya 3 hari, kalian harus mengisi siapa saja anggota yang akan ikut serta. Bila telat kalian masih bisa menyerahkan formulirnya padaku, tapi dengan sedikit imbalan tentunya.. Ahahha." Azul kemudian menyerahkan formulir pada tiap ketua _dorm_. 

"Azul-shi, Ortho akan mengambilnya nanti. Tidak apa bila kutitip dulu?" Idia berbicara dibalik tab miliknya. Benar-benar tipikal Idia yang _hikikomori_.

"Tentu tidak masalah, Idia-kun. Ortho bisa mengambilnya di _Monstro Lounge_ bila ia tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang." Balas Azul kemudian.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong," kini giliran ketua Scarabia yang angkat bicara. Kalim memandang kearah Leona dan Vil secara bersamaan. "Jadi, kalian berdua resmi bertunangan?" Tanyanya dengan penuh antusias.

Tentunya semua pandangan kini terpusat pada pasangan yang sempat heboh kemarin. Berita besar dan juga pematah hati para fans Vil. Meski _follower-_ nya malah makin bertambah setelah berita menghebohkan tersebut.

Vil menaikkan tanganya mendekati mulutnya, bak sosok ratu yang sedang tersenyum dengan tangan yang berdiam dibawah dagunya. "Tentu saja. Lihat cincin ini." Vil memperlihatkan sebuah cincin manis dengan ukiran yang sangat elegant, ditambah dengan batu permata ditengahnya. Meski simpel tetapi bahan yang digunakan bahkan mencapai milyaran. Setidaknya itulah yang mereka dengar berdasarkan gosip dan media sosial. Yah, tentu saja apapun yang dimiliki oleh Vil harus bernilai. Bisa-bisa reputasinya jatuh bila seseorang yang melamarnya adalah sosok rakyat jelata. Setidaknya dengan kekayaan Leona dan statusnya sebagai pangeran kedua, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat namanya tambah harum. 

Ada sedikit rasa sakit yang tumbuh pada dada milik Malleus ketika ia mendengar perkataan Vil. Tentu saja bila dibandingkan dengan Vil, apa yang ia punya? Apa yang ia bisa berikan pada Leona? Apa mereka akan serasi seperti saat ini ketika Leona bersama dengan Vil? Perlahan rasa sakit itu menggerogotinya, mengoyak hatinya. Tapi Malleus memilih untuk memendam rasa pahit tersebut. 

"Bila rapat sudah selesai, aku keluar lebih awal." Diluar dugaan, Leona mengatakannya sambil menguap dengan lebar. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkan ketua lainnya. 

Vil menghentakkan kakinya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya kedepan. "Tidak bisa apa dia menunggu sebentar?" Kemudian Vil menghela nafas. "Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuurus." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan peralatan _make-up_ miliknya untuk membenarkan polesan diwajah miliknya. Jelas sekali Vil tidak akan menyusul Leona dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku juga permisi kalau begitu." Kini giliran Malleus yang pamit, ia kemudian berjalan untuk mengikuti Leona. Menghiraukan ketua _dorm_ lain yang mulai membahas topik baru ketika Leona dan Malleus pergi.

.  
.  
.

"Leona!" Malleus mengejarnya. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Leona tetap saja berjalan dan menghiraukan Malleus yang kerap memanggilnya. Memang lokasi _academy_ saat itu sudah sepi dan hanya segelintir anak yang masih berada di sekolah, tapi tentunya mereka juga sibuk dengan kegiatan klub sehingga mereka tidak memperhatian keberadaan Leona dan Malleus. 

"Hey! Kubilang tunggu---" tangan Malleus memegang pundak milik Leona, namun dengan cepat Leona menempis tangan milik Malleus. **"Jangan sentuh aku."** Sebuah nada yang dingin dikeluarkan oleh Leona. Pandangan matanya menyipit dan ia memandang Malleus seolah ia adalah musuh. 

"Bukanlah kita sudah berpisah? Untuk apa kau masih mengejarku?" Senyum sinis dapat terlihat diwajah miliknya. "Ah, apa kau kesepian? Tentu saja 3 hari setelah kita berpisah, kau pasti kesepian 'kan?"

Mendengar cibiran Leona, perasaan Malleus kini mulai bergejolak, namun ia masih diam. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Leona. Malleus sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Leona lagi, tetapi, mengapa saat ini ia mengejarnya? "Ha! Tentu saja, kenyataannya orang banyak takut padamu, tapi aslinya kau tidak lebih dari sosok rapuh yang butuh kasih sayang. Dan setiap malam, kau memohon padaku untuk melakukan _sex_. Apa tubuhmu sedang dalam masa _heat_ saat ini? Kau mendekatiku karena kau ingin berhubungan denganku lagi?"

Malleus mengepalkan tangannya erat. Leona kemudian melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"Kau punya tunangan sekarang, tapi aku tidak masalah bila masih bersama denganmu selama tubuh kita masih bersama sebagai _sex friend."_

Tidak bisa menahan emosinya, jari Malleus kini menghentakkan sesuatu di udara, dan seketika beberapa ranting pohon yang berdiam didekatnya kini mendorong Leona, punggungnya bertubrukan dengan pohon dan ranting tersebut mengunci lehernya. Tubuhnya sedikit terangkat keatas. Beberapa ranting kini berdiam disekitar lehernya bagaikan pisau yang ditodongkan dan mengancam nyawanya, Leona sendiri hanya tersenyum arogan sambil menatap sosok Malleus yang sudah habis kesabaran. 

**"Enyahlah, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi."** Mata Leona menatap tajam Malleus, dan nada suara yang dikeluarkannya cukup untuk membuat Malleus terpaku.

Semudah itukah ia melupakan masa-masa diantara mereka? Kenangan diantara keduanya? 

Belum sempat Malleus berkata lebih jauh, suara Vil bergema tidak jauh dari mereka. "Apa yang kalian lakukan!?" Ia kemudian mendekat kearah keduanya. "Malleus! Apa maksudmu melakukan ini pada Leona!?" Vil menatap tajam kearah Malleus. "Lepaskan Leona sekarang! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila kau melukai tunanganku!" 

Malleus menurunkan tangannya, cukup untuk membuat ranting pohon tersebut jatuh ke tanah, dan tubuh Leona ikut jatuh, meski Leona dapat mengantisipasinya dan mendarat dengan mulus. Sebelah tangan Vil memegang pundak milik Leona, sedangkan sebelah tangannya meraba bagian leher Leona. Dan Leona hanya menurut ketika Vil menyentuhnya, sungguh berbeda dengan reaksi yang diberikannya pada Malleus sebelumnya.

Ternyata memang benar.

_Ketika seseorang lelah dengan sebuah mainan, mereka akan membuangnya._

Malleus tidak tahu lagi, dan ia tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi pada Leona selanjutnya. Sudah cukup. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa karena ini. Tangannya terangkat, menggapai lehernya dimana sebuah kalung berdiam. Kalung pemberian Leona untuk dirinya ketika mereka berdua bersama. Ia menarik kalung tersebut, kemudian melemparnya tepat didepan Leona. Setelah itu, tanpa berbicara apapun, Malleus menghilang dengan sekali hentakan tangan miliknya. 

Puluhan tahun telah Malleus lalui, tetapi ia tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan dengan seseorang seperti ketertarikannya pada Leona. Disaat ia mungkin mengerti apa itu arti cinta, harapan itu juga yang mematahkan perasaan miliknya. 

Ia sakit... dan ia terluka saat ini. 

Hatinya bagai dikikis secara perlahan ketika ia melihat kedekatan Leona dengan Vil, dimana Leona sama sekali tidak mengelak Vil sama sekali namun menempis dirinya bagaikan sebuah sampah.

_Semasa hidupmu, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bahagia._

_Sosok yang berada disekitarmu akan takut atau menjauhimu._

Dan itu adalah sebuah kutukan bagi Malleus. Kutukan yang diberikan padanya saat ia berdiam di _Valley of Thorns._ Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan apa itu sebuah cinta yang tulus.

Padahal ia sudah mengetahuinya dari dulu. Padahal ia mengerti. Dekat dengan seseorang berarti ia juga harus menyiapkan hatinya bilamana orang tersebut akan lepas dari kehidupannya. 

Tetapi, ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan? 

Rasanya sesak seolah udara tidak membiarkannya untuk bernafas, dan ia ingin berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Melepaskan rasa perih yang berada didalam dadanya. 

Apakah ini arti sebuah kehilangan? 

.  
.  
.

Leona memandang kalung yang terletak ditanah, kalung yang dilempar oleh Malleus. Ia kemudian mengambilnya sambil tersenyum sedih. 

Vil kembali melipat kedua tangannya. "Kau yakin masih mau meneruskannya, Leona?" tanya Vil kemudian. "Kau mencintainya, bukan?" 

Namun Leona hanya diam saat itu. Ia hanya menatap kalung tersebut dalam diam.


	3. Chapter 3

Kala terik sinar matahari yang mengitari _Night Raven College_ , pada hari dimana _festival_ berlangsung dan ketua _dorm_ diminta untuk melawan beberapa murid baru sebagai ajang memperlihatkan kemampuan mereka, saat itulah Malleus tidak segan untuk mengeluarkan aura gelap miliknya. Selama seminggu ini, ia terpaksa untuk mengunci rapat perasaan sakit miliknya. Tidak diundang ketika _dorm_ lain mengadakan acara? Itu sudah biasa bagi Malleus Draconia, ia sudah terbiasa dilupakan, dianggap tidak ada atau bahkan tidak diakui eksistensinya. Meski tentu saja dalam lubuk hatinya ia kecewa karena tidak ada seorang pun yang mengingatnya. Tetapi, itu bukan alasan utama mengapa ia dihantam dengan mood yang sangat buruk. 

Setelah kejadian dimana ia melempar kalung pemberian Leona didepan matanya juga calon tunangannya, mau tidak mau ia masih harus bertemu dengan ketua Savanaclaw bila mereka berpapasan disalah satu sudut _academy_. Dan tentunya, keduanya akan menganggap kehadiran satu sama lain adalah angin belaka. Malleus akan membuang mukanya ketika ia berpapasan dengan Leona, begitu juga sebaliknya. Bila sebelumnya Leona akan mengejek maupun memancing emosi Malleus, tetapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun. Dan hal ini bahkan lebih menusuk hatinya dibandingkan Leona yang melontarkan ejekan baginya. 

Tumbuh besar didalam _Valley of Thorns_ sudah cukup menjadikannya kuat dalam bidang sihir. Malleus seharusnya tidak perlu membuang banyak energinya ketika grup yang seharusnya menjadi lawannya dalam ajang _festival_ berhadapan untuk melawannya. Nyatanya memang nyaris semua ketua _dorm_ memiliki keahlian yang cukup fantastik. 

Terutama _unique magic_ milik Riddle adalah salah satu dari kekuatan yang ditakuti oleh nyaris semua murid. _Off With Your Head_ dan kau tidak dapat menggunakan sihirmu. Tidak terkecuali untuk ketua Octavinelle juga, kekuatan Azul _It's a Deal,_ membiarkan dirinya menggunakan kekuatan sihir dari orang-orang yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Belum ditambah dengan Leona. Meskipun Malleus masih marah padanya, tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat kemampuan Leona dengan sebelah mata. Kemampuan yang dapat merubah apapun yang ia sentuh menjadi pasir. _King's Roar._ Meskipun tidak semua ketua memiliki kekuatan yang mematikan dan tidak semuanya senang dengan ajang kekerasan seperti Vil dan Idia, tetapi mereka memiliki wibawa tersendiri. Contohnya adalah Kalim Al-Asim. Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok _sunshine_ nomor 1 di academy ini? Kemampuan sihirnya, _Oasis Maker,_ meski tidak terlalu berguna dalam pertarungan, tetapi ia cukup cerdik dalam menggunakan strategi dalam pertarungan miliknya.

Malleus melangkah maju menuju arena saat namanya telah terpasang di banner hologram, menandakan _dorm_ Diasomnia akan menjadi _dorm_ yang maju untuk selanjutnya. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah saatnya ia menunjukkan kemampuannya. Perlahan, Malleus maju dan berdiam ditengah arena. Matanya kosong bagaikan tidak memiliki sebuah jiwa, dan ia tidak berkata apapun ketika 4 siswa baru datang untuk melawannya.

Sungguh, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir memiliki jalan lain bagi kehidupan miliknya. 

.  
.  
.

Suara kencang bergema di arena saat siaran langsung dapat diakses di berbagai spot _academy_ melewati layar monitor menyerupai TV. Di beberapa tempat terpasang banyak monitor sehingga semua murid akan mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang terjadi saat ini. 

Vil yang tengah berjalan bersampingan dengan Leona secara tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di layar televisi. Mata Leona kini mengikuti arah mata Vil, dimana sebuah layar terpasang dengan jelas tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiam. 

Leona dapat melihat sebuah ledakan dan kepulan asap berada didalam arena. Disamping Malleus yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri, Lilia Vanrouge berada disana dengan wajah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sekalipun. Lilia, meski ia tidak dekat dengan dirinya, tetapi ia pernah memporak-porandakan anak-anak dorm miliknya yang saat itu tengah mengganggu Epel Felmier, murid tingkat satu dari Pomefiore. Tentu saja ia mendapat kabar seberapa kuatnya Lilia yang menghantam anak buahnya bagaikan membalikkan telapak tangan. Instingnya berkata bahwa Lilia adalah sosok berbahaya. Terlebih ia tidak pernah melepas topeng miliknya sebelumnya, wajah jahil yang ia selalu tunjukkan kini pupus dan dapat terlihat ia sangat murka saat ini.

Hati Leona seperti dicengkram sangat erat ketika melihat murid tingkat satu bersurai kehijauan, yang merupakan junior Diasomnia langsung mengangkat Malleus yang tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan pemuda bersurai keperakan mencoba untuk menenangkan Lilia. Ada hal yang cukup janggal, karena beberapa murid yang seharusnya tidak berada didalam arena kini berada disini. Terlebih lagi, mana mungkin Malleus yang dikenal oleh orang-orang selemah itu.

Mata Leona langsung tertuju pada Riddle yang langsung mengunci leher keempat sosok yang seharusnya melawan Malleus. Sungguh aneh, bukan? Riddle adalah orang yang ia kenal sangat patuh pada sebuah peraturan, bila ia sendiri turun tangan, berarti ada sesuatu hal yang tidak beres saat ini. Perasaan Leona langsung bekerja saat itu juga, ia kemudian berlari menuju ruang kesehatan, meninggalkan Vil yang meneriaki namanya saat itu. 

.  
.  
.

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka akan se-nekad ini mendatangi _Academy_ dan menyamar menjadi murid demi tujuan mereka membunuh Malleus! " Lilia masih geram, ia melipat kedua tangannya, kemudian berjalan mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruang kesehatan. Jujur saja ia sangat kesal, mengingat Malleus adalah anak yang ia besarkan sejak ia masih belia, bahkan ia masih mengingat betapa imutnya Malleus ketika ia menangis karena tidak dapat mengancingkan bajunya sendiri.

" _Calm down_ , _Old_ \-- Errr... Lilia-senpai." Silver cepat-cepat mengkoreksi perkataannya, nyaris saja dia menyebut Lilia sebagai _Old Man._ Ia kemudian menghela nafas, saat ini Silver duduk di kursi samping ranjang dimana Malleus berbaring dengan beberapa perban ditubuhnya. 

"Apa-apaan ini!? Pembunuh bayaran!! Sungguh keterlaluan! Mereka bahkan mempunyai penyihir yang membuat Malleus-sama tidak bisa menggunakan sihir maupun menerima sihir penyembuhan seperti ini!! Dimana keadilan!?" Sebek mulai naik pitam, ia yang sudah mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk melayani Malleus tentu saja murka ketika melihat Malleus tidak berdaya seperti ini. 

"Kau juga tenang!" Silver kembali menghela nafas. "Untuk saat ini kita masih belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, juga tentang identitas mereka. Tetapi kita tahu bahwa mereka memiliki niat buruk pada Malleus-sama." Mata Silver kini mengarah kearah pintu. Ia kemudian mencibir. "Oh, aku tidak tahu bahwa ketua Savanaclaw memiliki hobi untuk menguping pembicaraan kita? "

Leona Kingscholar muncul perlahan dibalik pintu. Matanya tertuju pada sosok Malleus yang tengah terbaring dengan luka yang cukup parah. Tentu saja awalnya insting _overprotective_ Lilia muncul ketika menatap kedatangan Leona, namun entah mengapa ia melihat ada sesuatu hal yang berbeda pada wajah Leona, seolah ia begitu tulus dan khawatir pada Malleus saat ini. Yah, tentu saja karena Lilia sudah mengenal Malleus sejak lama makannya ia menjadi _overprotective._ Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ia menyadari hubungan rahasia Malleus dan Leona meskipun ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa yang mau lakukan kesini!? Apa kau mau berbuat hal buruk pada Malleus-sama!?" Suara Sebek bergema dengan lantang. Tentunya sisi curiganya muncul karena ia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi pengawal calon _King Fairy_ dari _Valley of Thorns_. Silver yang sudah menebak hubungan Malleus dan Leona sebelumnya kini mengerti ketika melihat sosok Leona secara langsung; bagaimana wajah penuh kekhawatiran ketua dorm Savanaclaw tersebut.

Silver kemudian mendorong Sebek melewati Leona. "Tolong jaga Malleus-sama." pintanya sebelum pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Leona tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan berdiam didalam satu ruangan lagi dengan Lilia. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak. Insting Leona mengatakan bahwa Lilia adalah satu satu makhluk yang harus ia waspadai. 

Lilia tersenyum manis pada Leona. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian berdua," jedanya sebelum ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. "tapi bila kau berani membuat ia kembali menangis seperti minggu lalu, akan kubuat kau menjadi bahan sup." Leona menelan ludahnya, seumur hidupnya entah mengapa ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan terancam seperti ini. Tetapi ketika Leona kembali menatap Lilia, sosok mungil itu hanya tertawa dan mukanya sudah berubah kembali. "Kufufu~ Bercanda kok~" balasnya dengan nada yang jahil. Ia kemudian melangkah untuk keluar, membiarkan spasi untuk Leona dan Malleus. 

Leona menghela nafas sambil menatap Malleus yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Bila apa yang dikatakan oleh Lilia benar bahwa Malleus menangis akhir-akhir ini, ia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menceritakan hal sesungguhnya pada Malleus. 

.  
.  
.

Mata Malleus terbuka perlahan. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang familiar. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Berada di arena dan tiba-tiba ia tidak dapat menggunakan sihir miliknya. Tubuhnya sesak ketika ia tidak bisa menghirup udara sekitarnya dan kulitnya terasa sangat panas seolah ia sedang terbakar. Sungguh sial karena ia mengira tidak akan ada seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilangkan sihirnya. Ia merasa lemah pada saat itu. Dan memori terakhir yang ia ingat adalah punggung milik Lilia sebelum ia melihat kegelapan.

Malleus membuka lebar matanya ketika ia merasakan kepalanya dipeluk dengan erat. Ia tahu aroma tubuh ini. Leona. Leona Kingscholar tengah tidur disampingnya sambil memeluknya. 

"Leona!!"

"Hmnghh..." Leona masih setengah sadar ketika ia menarik Malleus lebih dalam pada pelukannya. 

"Lepaskan aku! Berani sekali kau diam disampingku sambil memelukku seolah tidak ada apa-apa! Kau sudah punya tunangan!" Dan meledaklah emosi milik Malleus saat itu. Ia masih jengkel dengan tindakan Leona yang semena-mena ini, beberapa hari lalu ia menganggap eksistensi Malleus tidak ada, tetapi sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan? 

Leona membuka matanya, sudah cukup sadar dengan bentakan Malleus sebelumnya. Lalu ia duduk didepan Malleus sambil membuka lebar mulutnya, menguap karena ia masih mengantuk. 

"Apa sih? Orang sakit tidur saja sana, jangan marah-marah terus." 

Malleus menyipitkan matanya pada Leona. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa kau benar-benar mempermainkanku? Minggu lalu melihatku saja kau tidak sudi." 

Leona terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menggerang frustasi. "Demi apapun itu didunia, kenapa kau terlahir begitu _dense_ sih!?" Leona kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

Ha? 

Malleus mengerjabkan matanya, masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Leona. 

"Kau itu, meski tidak peka tapi kau sudah memiliki tahta yang terjamin. Kudengar kau adalah calon raja dari tempatmu tinggal. Mana mungkin mereka menyetujui aku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terkenal. Makannya ketika keluargaku memutuskan untuk bertunangan dengan Vil secara palsu, aku menyetujuinya karena aku bisa memanfaatkan koneksi dari Vil." 

Malleus terpaku dengan wajah datar miliknya, seolah otaknya mendadak tidak berfungsi saat mencerna perkataan Leona barusan. 

"Jadi, pertunanganmu dengan Vil palsu?"

"Iya, meskipun sebagai gantinya aku harus memberikan sebagian hartaku pada Vil demi membuat skandal." 

"Tapi..kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Leona mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau buta apa? Jadi kalung yang kuberikan dan kau lempar seperti sampah itu apa!? Aku tidak pernah memberikan sesuatu pada sembarang orang!"

Malleus menarik nafasnya panjang, terkejut dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Leona. Leona lalu menggeram frustasi. "Demi tetua, aku sepertinya harus belajar lebih banyak mengenai tradisi diluar tempatku."

"Ah sudahlah, lagipula bila aku memberitahumu tentunya kau tidak akan setuju." 

"...siapa yang akan setuju dengan perlakuanmu yang begitu." 

Tangan Leona lalu terangkat untuk memegang pipi milik Malleus. Malleus tahu atmosfer ini, Leona selalu melakukannya ketika ia ingin menciumnya. Ketika muka mereka berdekatan, diluar dugaan Malleus sedikit menarik kepalanya kebelakang, membuat Leona membuka matanya karena jelas Malleus tidak ingin menerima ciumannya. 

"Kau...tidak berbuat apa-apa pada Vil 'kan?"

Leona kemudian tersenyum sinis, sebelum tangannya yang berdiam dibelakang Malleus mendorongnya kedepan, membuat ia menemukan posisi yang tepat untuk menciumnya. Leona kemudian menjilat mulutnya ketika ciuman mereka terpisah. "Kau pikir aku orang yang akan melakukannya dengan siapa saja?"

Setelah seminggu Malleus diterpa dengan segala badai yang mengguncang perasaannya, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan dalam hatinya. Dan untuk saat itu juga, ia dapat tersenyum dengan tulus.

.  
.  
.

Keesokan harinya, keempat pemuda yang menyerang Malleus menghilang secara mendadak, membuat pihak _academy_ tidak dapat menanyakan apa tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Vil juga sudah berpura-pura berakting dalam akun _magicam_ miliknya bahwa ia dan Leona berpisah saat ini, ditambah dengan efek meyakinkan yang membuat namanya jadi makin tenar. Tentunya Vil tidak peduli dengan pertunangan semenjak awal, dan cincin pertunangan itu juga ternyata bukanlah cincin pertunangan melainkan cincin yang ia pesan menggunakan uang muka yang diberikan Leona padanya sebagai negosiasi skandal yang ia rencanakan. 

Sebek dan Silver dapat terlihat sedang mengitari _Night Raven College_ saat ini ketika mereka mencari sosok Malleus yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Sudah kubilang! Karena kau tidak memperhatikan Malleus-sama dengan baik dan malah tertidur lagi, lihat ia pergi entah kemana!"

Silver menggelengkan kepalanya, rasanya apa yang ia lakukan selalu salah dimata Sebek. Jadi, percuma saja ia membalas perkataan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Malleus-sama!!" Teriak Sebek dengan lantang. "Malleus-sama!!!!"

Disisi lain, didalam taman dimana Leona sering tertidur, disana dapat terlihat Leona yang sedang tertidur dipangkuan Malleus, tangan Malleus mengelus kepala Leona. Dapat terlihat kalung pemberian Leona sebelumnya kini terpasang pada leher Malleus kembali.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga 💜  
> Have a nice day guys (♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
